


Surreal

by Synnerxx



Category: Green Day
Genre: Angst, Loneliness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: It's surreal without him there.





	Surreal

It feels so surreal to be sitting down and giving interviews and doing photoshoots without Billie there. It's not like Tre's never done them without Mike or Billie, but this is different somehow. There's an absence that everyone is aware of and no one mentions anymore. 

Tre feels it like a dull ache in his chest. He wants Billie there. He misses him more than he thought it was possible to miss someone. 

Mike's right there with him, he knows, and he takes comfort in that, but he still just wants Billie there with them, healthy and smiling and his.


End file.
